


Sleepless

by LujuriousDeath



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, Insomnia, M/M, Or more like a 4+2, but the intention is what counts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 16:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18898324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LujuriousDeath/pseuds/LujuriousDeath
Summary: Four times Satori had to go through his insomnia alone, and two times he doesn’t.Or, how my attempt at a 5+1 birthday fic for Tendou ended up as a 4+2





	Sleepless

**Author's Note:**

> Satori is the love of my life and his birthday is a day before mine, he’s the first character that has a birthday so near mine, and for some reason it makes me happy
> 
> Before you read know this, I was diagnosed with insomnia when I was a kid, it’s also a side effect of my anxiety, and this depicts various moments of my own experience with insomnia and how I cope with it
> 
> If you have insomnia too and you say that “this isn’t how insomnia works”, I’m not you, and this is how my insomnia works
> 
> That being said, please enjoy!

Satori closed the manga he was reading. He couldn’t concentrate and his eyes were stinging. He looked back to the digital clock on the nightstand to see the hour.

4:23am.

Fuck.

Some people would think that after suffering from insomnia since he was a kid, Satori would be used to it.

The sad truth? There was _no way_ a person could get used of three nights in a row without proper sleep, walking around like a zombie and working on automatic.

He would bear it anyway because, what else could he do? After a few days, his body would just collapse on the bed, and sleep through the entire night from exhaustion.

He got up from bed and walk around his house. Soon, he’ll go to Shiratorizawa, he was already accepted with a sports scholarship, and some of his things were already packed and ready to be sent to the dormitories.

He walked downstairs and into the kitchen to drink some water. He just hopes his insomnia won’t get in the way when he starts at the volleyball club.

He didn’t want to take any type of pills; he’ll avoid it as long as he can sleep without them.

He decided to just sit on the couch and watch some TV and wait to the morning (or fall asleep on the couch, which he was hoping it would happen).

~

Satori doesn’t mind the nights when he wasn’t able to sleep because he wasn’t tired. What really drown him were those nights where he was ready to fall dead on his bed and his body won’t cooperate.

He would lay on his bed, eyelids heavy with sleepiness, but it doesn’t matter how much he toss and turn and force himself to sleep, it just won’t happen.

It was overwhelming to the point he couldn’t do anything but lay there and cry, whishing he would just pass out from exhaustion.

And then morning would come, his head would hurt and he would drink something for headache, go to practice in the morning, bear with his classes as good as he can with a growing migraine, and then to reach to noon practice with his body uncomfortably warm, tired and wanting nothing else but kill _something_.

On those nights, he would just stay away from his bed, walk through the corridors, or get some homework done (or at least, he would try).

Fortunately, those nights didn’t happen often.

~

He hates when he have exams and stress would only worsen his insomnia. But he would try and use that time the best he could, studying until his body gave up and he would fall asleep on top of his biology book.

He didn’t even need to study that much, he was graced with a spectacular memory, able to remember his teacher’s explanations and just go over his notes or book once or twice before the exam and his grades would always be over 80.

But if he didn’t keep his mind entertained during those long nights, he would certainly go mad.

If he was lucky enough, exams along with volleyball practice will tire him enough that he would have a few hour of sleep everyday during that week.

~

Sometimes, his insomnia would gave him a few weeks or months to rest, and would gave him signals when it was coming back to fuck his sleep schedule.

He knew his insomnia was going to make another star appearance when he starts to wake up every few hours, stay awake for a full hour without being tired, just to fall asleep again and repeat.

He could wake up from three to five times in a night.

He didn’t mind this as much; at least he gets more sleep than when he can’t fall asleep. And sometimes he wishes he had this type of insomnia.

But no, life hates him enough that he has mixed insomnia.

Anyway, he could enjoy his sleep as long as it lasts.

~

The first time someone asked him why he looked so tired, it was Semi and they were in their second year.

Satori was surprised; Semi looked genuinely concerned, a foreign concept for him. He ended up telling him about his insomnia and that he was okay, he was used to it.

The thing is, Eita showed up that night at his dorm room with snacks.

“Let me in?”

Satori blinked and moved to let his teammate in.

“I guess I can make you company sometimes, we can watch a movie or something.”

Semi sat by the desk while Satori walked slowly to his bed, but he didn’t sat on it. He couldn’t still believe it, that someone would want to stay awake with him.

He smiled and opened his long arms to wrap Semi with them, smiling widely.

“Oh Semisemi! You’re such a good friend!”

Semi just rolled his eyes. “Don’t make me change my mind.”

Satori laughed and pulled away to take his laptop. “Which movie would you like to see?”

~

Satori was lying awake. He was tired, and he wanted nothing else but to sleep.

It wasn’t that late really, it was a little past midnight, but he was ready to sleep, he could feel his body tired, his eyes dropping, but somehow his mind was wide awake.

The feeling of needing sleep but being unable to fall asleep was overwhelming. He could feel tears running down to his ears while he stares at the ceiling.

He needs to stay away from the bed or else he’ll go mad. He was already rolling out of bed when he felt a hand on his hip.

“Are you okay, Satori?”

“Did I wake you up? I’m sorry.”

“I asked a question.”

Satori sighed and sat on the bed, being mimicked by Wakatoshi. With a shyness unlike on him, he got near his partner and lay his head on Wakatoshi’s shoulder, feeling his eyes heavy with sleepiness.

“Do you need anything?”

“I was going to drink some tea and get some homework done.”

“I can join you.” Wakatoshi caressed Satori’s hair slowly, trying to make the redhead relax.

“You don’t need to; you know I can deal with this alone.”

“You don’t need to, Satori.”

He wanted to say something, anything, but he got interrupted by a sob. Fuck no. He wasn’t this weak, but it’s been so long since he felt like this, he couldn’t control the feel of powerlessness that comes with being unable to fall asleep.

It was so unfair, he likes to sleep, he feels so fresh when he could sleep an entire night or when he could nap in the evening. Why his body hated him this much? He wasn’t asking it anything extreme or impossible, just a few hours of proper sleep.

Wakatoshi maneuver him on his lap and place his arms around him. Satori hugged him by the shoulders and tried to calm himself down enough to stop sobbing into his partners shoulder.

When he finally could breathe normally again, he pulled away from Wakatoshi and cleaned his face, but he didn’t want to get down, Wakatoshi’s lap was one of his safe places, as weird as it sounds.

“I’m sorry for keeping you up,” he puckered his nose at his voice, it sounded ugly and nasal.

“Don’t be, do you still want the tea? We can also watch that anime you wanted to show me.”

He beamed at that, smiling widely. “Yes! You’ll love it! Let’s go, we can’t waste any time.”

Wakatoshi smiled at his boyfriend’s enthusiasm and let himself be dragged out of the bedroom. They’ve been dating for a few months only, but Wakatoshi was willing to learn all of his little quirks, all the ways he could help him through his insomnia, even if it means staying awake with him.

He didn’t want to see him cry ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help it, Satori is my favorite character, and I needed to write something about him for our birthdays (mine’s on the 21st though, but whatever)
> 
> Also, I have so many headcanons about Satori, most of them using my own experiences, because Satori reminds me so much of myself, I have never related so much with a character before
> 
> Enough of my babbling, thanks for reading!


End file.
